Resurgence
by xOerbaDiaVanillex
Summary: Misty Day was brought back as the coven attempted to resurrect Medusa, Marnie Stornbrooke's familiar. The resurgence witch still isn't free of Legba's torment, but she could change a few things. American Horror Story (Season 3): Coven x True Blood (Season 5)


Misty choked, coughing in rapid succession as she breathed in heavy gasps of air. "Where...where am I?" her voice was raspy, and she thought Legba would come out to taunt her again. Hell, certainly lived up to its name/expectations. The blonde swallowed, her throat was dry.

"Holy shit. Someone _please _tell me I'm hallucinating!" Lafayette stared at the disoriented blonde in the middle of the circle.

"You're not." Jesus stared down at her, eyes wide. "Marnie?" he looked to the coven leader.

"I didn't-" Marnie shook her head in disbelief "This wasn't meant to happen!" she admitted, but seemed utterly enthused this 'mix up' happened. Instead of reanimating the bird, which they'd successfully done for a moment- they resurrected a girl.

"I don't understand." Misty looked around, "Y'all..I don't know these people. And if this is more torture, it's better..than killin' that poor frog. But I don't understand." she held her head, scared as she trembled.

"Great. White bitch is crazy." Lafayette frowned, "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Lafayette!" Jesus scolded him, "She's in shock." he said, walking over to Misty, "Are you okay? Do you know where you are?"

Misty looked at Jesus, "I don't.." she shook her head, "Know where I am. Who you are. In hell, that's where I was.. I failed. Seven Wonders.."

"Great. We raised the Satan worshiper." Lafayette frowned, this wasn't good. _Everytime _something supernatural was involved, something had to happen like this.

"What's your name?" Marnie asked, as she bent down to the girl's height.

"Misty..Misty Day." Misty was still disoriented, her vision a bit blurry. "Where am I?"

"Moon Goddess emporium. My magic shop." Marnie said, smiling.

"Witches?" Misty asked, looking from the women.

"That's..right." Holly nodded, "We're not evil though! Don't worry about that!" she smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible. The girl looked like she had been through some sort of ordeal. Spouting off about 'hell' and dying.

"Not to break up the whole moment going on. But what the hell are the Seven Wonders?" Lafayette asked.

"For the next Supreme." Misty clarified, "When the old one.. is dying. A new Supreme has to rise. I- failed the test, and ended up stuck in hell. Guess I wasn't Supreme material, afterall. I let down Ms. Cordelia. I hope Madison didn't become the Supreme, bitch."

"What- is a Supreme?" Jesus asked, she had power. A different kind than he was used to- and he used demonic magics.

"The witch Queen." Misty said, "Stronger than all of us." her eyes went to the bird, "How did- one a God's creatures end up like this? It ain't right." she went over to it, using her familiar power of resurgence to reanimate it completely.

Medusa squawked as she flew to Marnie's shoulder. Earning a gasp as Misty looked at the terrified/excited coven members.

"Necromancer." Marnie said.

"No!" Misty crawled back from the group "I ain't a necromancer! Those..people are evil!"

"But you can bring back the dead, you must be." Holly said, "We're not saying you're evil, it's amazing."

"I was..burned at the stake, for bringin' back a bird." Misty said.

"Nothing big ignorant bigots!" Marnie frowned, "Those people who burned you are obvious idiots."

"We don't burn our own, Misty." Jesus nodded, "Do you live around here?"

"I- my swamp ain't near this place." Misty shook her head.

"You live in a swamp?" Lafayette asked, shaking his head. Maybe she was crazy. Magical or not, she seemed to be.

Misty nodded, "It ain't so bad. Gators are good company- it's the poachers I don't like. Killin' off God's creatures for sport."

"Who doesn't love a good kill for sport?" Eric asked, as he stormed in. "Resurrections. Necromancy. Anything else I should add to the list of offences?" he strode forward, "Ah. Is this the swamp witch we all brought from the depths of hell?" eyeing her curiously.

"What are you?" Misty asked, as she stood.

"Misty- don't!" Jesus warned, as he watched the blonde girl walk over to Eric unafraid.

"She's crazy." Lafayette declared, "Witch bitch from the swamp. Hell. Wherever she comes from. It's clear she ain't right in the head."

"You're not afraid of me?" Eric asked, a bit amused as he smirked down at the witch.

"What are you?" Misty repeated, "Should I be afraid? You have alotta death in you. But, you're here. Alive." she reached out to touch him.

"What are you doing?" Eric swiped her hand away, "I'm a vampire, _witch_." he snorted, "Bring back dead things, yet you can't even tell what I am?"

"Vampire? They're real?" Misty asked, "Really?" she touched over his heart "It doesn't beat."

Eric twisted her arm, "Why- yes. And if you want to keep breathing, I suggest you stop touching me." he warned.

"Even if ya kill me. I'll come back." Misty said, "Let go." she frowned.

"Don't bother threatening me." Eric shoved her back, "Here's what's going to happen, _ladies_." he eyed Lafayette/Jesus in particular as he said 'ladies'. "You're going to stop all practices of witchcraft. No more meetings. And, maybe I won't kill you."

"You can't do that!" Marnie argued, "You have no right! Look at what we've accomplished here!?" she gestured from Misty to her familiar Medusa.

"The King says 'stop' and you quiver beneath his boots." Eric strode forward, gripping her by the throat "Or do I have to kill all of you? Even your little 'undying' new witch friend?" he side glanced at Misty.

"He shouldn'ta done that." Misty shook her head, she felt that power. Wind within the room as her face distorted, murmuring in rapid Spanish to curse the vampire.

Eric fled from the room, without another word.

"We should..stop." Holly said, she was afraid. She had two sons, she didn't need to get killed by disgruntled vampires.

"I second that!" Lafayette agreed, "I'm outta here." he walked to the door.

"Yeah." Jesus agreed, things were becoming a bit too dangerous.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Marnie looked at her coven, "He's gone! The vampire is gone! We're not in any danger! We've beaten him, and he knows it!"

"It won't be the last time ya see em." Misty spoke up, "The vibes in this place- went dark when he came. And there's..somethin' else here. It feels, _wrong_."

"Even the crazy thinks something's up. I'm out." Lafayette stormed out of the store.

"Wait!" Jesus called after him, "You got a place to stay?" he asked Misty.

"No." Misty shook her head, "But anywhere's better than here." she said.

"Come on." Jesus let her come with him and Lafayette.

"I'm not getting killed in the middle of the night- just because you decided to let a necromancer sleep on the couch." Lafayette frowned, as he drove back to Bon Temps.

"Well. If you won't put her up. Do you have a friend who would?" Jesus asked.

"Sookie." Lafayette could drop this weird off on the other weird. He pulled up to Sookie's house, knocked on the door and left the witch on the doorstep.

Sookie opened the door, staring at the girl. "Can I..help you?" she asked, confused as to why she was on her doorstep.

"Yer friends..dropped me off here." Misty blinked, _Hope it ain't an inconvenience. Jesus and Lafayette wanted me here. They think I'm crazy.._

"You can stay here, it's no trouble..if you knew them, all you had to do was say so. Crazy? Why?" Sookie asked, a bit confused, as she stepped aside.

"You can read my thoughts?" Misty asked.

_Shoot. _"Sorry. Yes. I can." Sookie saw no point in trying to deny what she obviously did.

"They think I'm crazy, because. They brought me out of hell. Literal hell." Misty said.

"Why did you end up in hell?" Sookie was concerned, for herself.

"I failed the Seven Wonders. One of the tests for the new Supreme witch is to go to hell. And if ya can't make it back- ya end up stuck there- forever." Misty said, "Ya got anythin' ta drink?" she asked.

"Sure. Hang on." Sookie worked on 'digesting' Misty's explanation, while fetching her a drink. She read her thoughts, to get a bit more clarity on the situation.

"Thanks." Misty downed it in seconds.

"You were burned to death?" Sookie asked.

Misty nodded, "One of the times I died."

"You've died _more _than once!?" Sookie frowned.

Misty nodded again, "Yes. I can bring myself back."

"Can all witches do that?" Sookie asked.

"No." Misty shook her head, "I was told resurgence is more rare then all of the 7 wonders combined."

"Well, that's good then. No evil witches will be knockin on my doorstep." Sookie smiled.

"Fuck, Sook. What's with all the noise?" Tara walked downstairs, it was late.

"We- have a guest. Misty." Sookie said, looking over at Tara.

"Oh. Shit. Hi. I mean, hello." Tara smiled, a bit embarrassed as she offered her hand.

"It's nice to meet you..I'm Misty. Misty Day." Misty shook her hand.

"Tara Mae." Tara said, "What brings you here?"

"A long story." Misty sighed.

"I'll fill you in later." Sookie said.

"Alright.." Tara raised a brow, this would be _interesting _clearly.

"Are you tired?" Sookie asked Misty.

"Yeah." Misty nodded, "Oddly enough."

"Well, you can feel free to use my room." Sookie said, "First door on the right."

Misty nodded, "Thanks. Goodnight, Ms. Tara. Sookie." she smiled, before walking upstairs.

"WHAT?" Tara asked, confused "She's from HELL!?"

"Not so loud!" Sookie scolded her, "She's not bad- either!"

"People who go to hell are 'bad'." Tara frowned.

"It was by magic she got stuck there. I think." Sookie said, "I read her mind. She ain't plotting to kill us, or anythin'. So it should be fine."

"If she tries to kill us, you're getting more than just an 'I told you so' from me!" Tara frowned.

"Gotcha." Sookie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So. You thought you could escape me so easily, little girl?<em>**

Misty recognized that voice, she looked around. "Not real.. you're not real. This ain't happenin'. I'm not there- not anymore." she held her head, trying to stop the nightmare.

**_You attempted to cheat your way out of hell. True, you weren't entirely mine to begin with. But your soul isn't free of Stain._**

She hated this, how he could make his voice rebound off anywhere. He always taunted before appearing to torture her further. "I didn't! Someone..got me out!" she explained.

**_A coven of witches. I don't like being cheated, either._**

He growled, Misty shuddered from his voice. "I ain't evil. Hell ain't my place ta be." Misty whispered, she didn't want to anger Papa Legba. But she had to argue on her behalf.

**_Entering my kingdom of your own free will- unable to escape due to your lack of power. You knew the risks. And your soul belonged to me, eternally. I refuse to be__ cheated._**

Papa warned as he stared at her, smirking at the swamp witch. "Now, how we gonna fix this?" his red eyes flared as he stared down at her, hungrily. "Murder, is still upon your soul." he warned.

"I know- I ain't innocent." Misty said, backing away from the loa. "But I ain't evil neither."

"Oh, no?" Legba asked, "Remember the Axeman?" he snickered, "Or those poachers?"

An apparition of Misty and the others stabbing the Axeman, and the alligators killing the poachers in the swamp appeared. "Stop it. Please." Misty began to sob and break down.

"I'm here only to punish those who need punishment." Legba clarified.

"That other girl killed. And you let her go." Misty said, thinking of Nan.

"Why yes, I did." Legba smiled carnally, "But why should I let a pretty little thing like you go?" he played with some of her messy blonde curls, "When your soul belongs to me?"

Misty prayed she'd wake up, and the nightmare would end. Legba snorted some cocaine as he taunted her, "I _don't _belong to you!" Misty used some of her magic to launch him back.

"Feisty." Legba chuckled, "I like it. But remember, where is sin- there is punishment. Worse than killing your poor little frogs." he warned, as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "I am paid my dues, Misty Day."

* * *

><p>"Sook!" Tara called for Sookie "Holy shit." she'd come to check on the girl, her bed levitated off the ground, and parts of the room were on fire.<p>

"What the- hell!?" Sookie asked, "Put out the fire! I'll get some water!"

"Right!" Tara went and grabbed some towels, hitting the fire.

Misty's eyes opened, as the bed fell. Breathing hard. Sookie threw water on the fire, hoping to calm the flames.

"The hell was that about?" Sookie asked, staring at the witch.

"Papa.. Legba, he was. In my dreams, taunting me." Misty said.

"Who the hell is that?" Tara frowned.

Sookie waited for the explanation.

"The devil." Misty said, "He- punishes you."


End file.
